


Secret

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Junhui has unbelievable stamina, M/M, Minghao has a lot of kinks okay, No one update the tags with smut so I'll do it myself, Other members either mentioned or have small parts, Smut, This is probably the filthiest bottom!minghao I've ever written, This is purely for my own satisfaction, biting kink, bottom!minghao, incubus!Minghao, non-au, role-playing, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: Incubus Minghao was hungry and Junhui was more than happy to feed his little boyfriend.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 16
Kudos: 283





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Incubus!Minghao was highly inspired by this [photo](https://privatter.net/i/4619591)

"Gē..."

"Fuck, Hao you're milking me dry," Junhui let out a grunt.

"Hhhnn... N-not enough," Minghao whined, brows furrowed together.

Junhui let out another grunt before he held the younger by the hips, planting his heels down and snapped his hips up, knocking the air out of the younger as he hit his sweet spot brutally.

Minghao had his eyes closed, hands fisting into balls on Junhui's chest as he tried to steadied himself from Junhui's strong pace. His abused, crimson lips parted open, breathy moans after moans coming out of it, adding more sensuality in the dim room.

Tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes, crying out Junhui's name while choking on his own breath. Junhui's pace didn't falter, he continued to strike relentlessly and Minghao felt like he was on the edge of heaven. Junhui was so thick and heavy inside him, stretching him good and filling him to the brim.

"Gēge..." He breathed.

"Yeah?" Junhui answered, his voice was raspy after their concert.

"A-ah...!" Minghao let out a high pitched moan.

There it was, the familiar heat coiling inside his stomach. Minghao opened his eyes, glossy and dark, filled with lust and desperation. Junhui could feel it from the way he was tightening around his length, Minghao was close.

The younger leaned down and Junhui immediately captured his already abused lips, sucking and biting until the younger was moaning helplessly into the kiss. Minghao tasted sweet, almost like a nectar and Junhui couldn't get enough of the taste.

He heard Minghao took a sharp breath, accidentally breaking the kiss as his body arched. He was coming and so did Junhui, a couple more thrusts and he came, filling the younger with his seed.

The sight of Minghao reaching his orgasm was truly beautiful, no matter how many times Junhui saw it.

Minghao had his eyes closed, lips parting open with trails of drools running down his chin, chanting Junhui's name like a whisper. His body trembled from the impact of his orgasm and his milky skin glowed under the dim moonlight.

Junhui's chest rising up and down, eyes watching closely as the younger basked in the after-orgasm, his slightly calloused hands stroked Minghao's slightly muscled arms, earning small whimpers from the younger.

Junhui watched as Minghao bit his lips, purely out of bliss as his hands went down to his petite waist, massaging it gently. Minghao's body was literally glowing, sparkly against the moonlight like he was made out of crystals.

Then finally, Minghao opened his eyes, full black eyes looking at Junhui as if they wanted to devour him alive.

"Gēge..." Minghao called.

"Hm?"

"Not enough," he whispered again, rolling his hips.

Junhui let out a growl, looking at the younger as he started to move again, his tight hole swallowing his cock even more deeper, hungrily and greedily.

"God, you're really hungry huh?" Junhui whispered before turning their position completely.

Minghao let out a small surprise yelp, his full black eyes looking up at the older male as Junhui pinned him down to the bed, already pushing in again. Junhui's eyes were dark as he watched Minghao's abused hole taking his thick girth almost immediately.

"A-ah..." Minghao hummed.

"So full. So full."

"Like that? My baby is hungry hm?" Junhui whispered and Minghao could only nodded.

"More... More gēge..." Minghao said as his hands found themselves tangled in Junhui's grey locks.

Junhui smiled and pressed a wet kiss on Minghao's collarbone, sucking on the skin until it turned angry red. He put one of Minghao's leg over his shoulder, the other one was held by the back of his thigh in a bruising grip. Junhui leaned closer, almost folding the younger in a half.

The new position had him buried even deeper and Minghao was already so far gone from the stretch, Junhui let out a chuckle before he pulled out almost all the way out and without wasting any more time, he plunged right back in without hesitation.

His pace was so brutal, so precise and hard. If Minghao was a human, Junhui would probably ripped him into half. The headboard thumped against the wall loudly, creating this banging sounds that one would immediately know what they were doing inside their room.

Minghao was only able to let out choked moans, hands holding onto Junhui's biceps for dear life as the older male pounded into him mercilessly, hitting his sweet spot again and again without a rest.

It was truly a wonder how Junhui would still have stamina every time they had sex, the younger often asked rounds of it and Junhui being the good boyfriend he was, always delivered only the best for his pretty, little boyfriend.

Minghao was snapped out of his thoughts when Junhui dipped down to his neck, licking a wet patch on it before biting down harshly.

"Ah!" Minghao whined.

Junhui always knew his weakness, biting on the right spot to send electrifying sparks right to his cock. By now, Minghao was no longer holding his moans— not that he needed to since his room was a sound proofed one.

Junhui's name came out of his lips erotically, like a prayer but more to the devil itself rather than God. The younger was a complete mess, taking Junhui hungrily every time the older male pushed deep inside.

"Xiao Hao, look at me."

Minghao let out a small whimper before opening his lips, Junhui's face was close to him and Minghao chased after his lips, sucking desperately like a little child. 

He heard the older male chuckled, deep and throaty. He let out another whine, if only Junhui knew how much it affected Minghao's whole being.

"Feel good yeah?" Junhui asked between their kisses.

"Don't worry, I got you baby... 'm close," Junhui sucked on Minghao's lower lip.

The younger nodded desperately, hand sneaking down to his own erection but Junhui clicked his tongue.

"Baby gonna get his treats after daddy's finished okay?"

Minghao let out a cry but nodded nonetheless, then he could feel Junhui readjusted his position before picking his pace up, knocking his sanity out of his body. The older male gritted his teeth, feeling the warm tightness around him. The feeling was incredible, something that only Minghao could give to him.

It didn't take long for him to come, hips stuttering as he filled the younger again for the nth times that night. Feeling the ring of muscle sucking on his length even more, milking every drop of his seed hungrily.

"Baby's hungry hmm? How's now baby? Good?" He asked, looking up to Minghao.

Minghao looked at him with his full black eyes, chest rising up and down heavily for air. His skin was glowing even more beautifully now, covering the room with his sparkly reflections.

Junhui moved his hips a little, still coming in thick, white spurts. It had been a while ever since he came so hard and so much like this, must had something to do with his hungry little boyfriend.

The younger was still sucking on him, taking him deeper and deeper even though he was already balls deep. 

"Gēge... More..."

Junhui chuckled at the younger's request, goodnes, guessed Minghao really was starving huh?

He ducked his head low, taking the younger's hard and leaking cock inside his warm cavern. He heard Minghao took a sharp breath but was too wasted to make a move. Junhui bobbed his head up and down, sucking on his boyfriend's pretty little cock nicely, circling his tongue particularly on the head.

"Ngh..."

He continued to suck until Minghao's body jolted slightly, shooting his hot load down to Junhui's throat. The older male hummed at the salty taste, eyes rolled to the back. Minghao tasted sweet and salty especially after getting fed and Junhui liked it.

Junhui pulled away with a 'pop', licking his lips as he savoured the remaining taste of his lover. Minghao was still looking at him with his full-black eyes, indicating that he was still hungry.

Junhui leaned down and kissed his lover again, grinning at the response. Minghao was so pliant and soft every time they had sex, even more so when he was blissed out like this.

Then he rotated his hips, earning a content sigh from the younger as he began to move again. Junhui put his arms on each side of Minghao's face as he thrusted in a slow and steady pace, his own breath ghosting over the younger's lips.

Minghao's full black eyes were locked on his own, his tongue darting out to lick at Junhui's bottom lip in a lewd manner, adding more fuel to the older's ego as he picked his pace up.

Minghao was beautiful, Junhui admitted.

Daily Minghao with his oversized shirt and cute giggles was beautiful too but Minghao who was underneath him, taking him like a champ and the erotic noises that came out of his sinful, crimson lips even more beautiful to Junhui.

The side that only Junhui got to know, the truth of his lover, the _real_ side of him.

The way his lips chanting Junhui's name like a prayer did wonders to Junhui's insides, sending electrifying sparks right through his blood cells.

The way his small and petite body fitted perfectly in Junhui's arms, as if he were made to be Junhui's only gave the older male a sense of pride.

He loved it when Minghao was being naughty and mischievous on stage, knowing that it was shown for him. When the younger was feeling brave and being all flirty towards him, draping himself all over Junhui as he giggled next to his ears.

Minghao was truly the living icon of sex and arousal, his gaze, his voice, his movements. Everything about him was alluring to Junhui, tempting him and pushing him near madness.

People could stare, people could dream of having Minghao to fuck them, or even having the younger underneath them, writhing and begging to be taken.

They could fantasize as much as they wanted to but at the end of the day, Xu Minghao was Junhui's to love and to use. Nothing and no one could give Minghao the satisfaction he got from the older male.

Wen Junhui was not only his God but also Devil and he sold him his soul in exchange of the eternity he would spend with the older male.

Junhui didn't know why or how the younger ended up choosing him as his lover, probably because he was the only human who could stay conscious as the younger fed off of him.

Ah yes, Minghao was an Incubus.

A creature who feed off of human's arousal.

His identity was revealed out of accident, the younger was sucking him off while he was asleep. Not expecting for Junhui to wake up in the middle of his session, but when the older male did, he was too far gone and way too hungry to stop.

Junhui wasn't like the other human Minghao had ever encountered, there was something in the older male that had him spilling out his darkest secrets. There was something in those eyes as he listened to Minghao's journey as an Incubus, hoping from one human to another.

There was something in his voice that was telling him to feed from him only, there was something in those bruising grips as he pounded into the younger brutally that night... Something that had Minghao swore that Junhui would be his only purpose.

No one in their group knew except for Junhui, it was supposed to be a secret, his existence as an Incubus. But ever since Minghao got the taste of Junhui, he couldn't stop.

Junhui was so addictive, like a drug. The taste of the older male left something sweet and salty, reminding him of the ocean. The taste was thick and heavy with arousal, just as he liked it.

The more he got to taste the older, the more he wanted to devour Junhui's whole being. He wanted to keep Junhui's only for him, he wanted the older male to love him and only him.

There was something in Junhui that ignited a fire inside him, a burning passion, so fierce that Minghao didn't know what to do with it. Engulfing him with an overwhelming feeling of obsession.

"Gēge..."

Minghao's breathy call put a smile on Junhui's face as he gave him a soft peck. Minghao's eyes were still hazy, unable to focus completely but Junhui could feel that feathery touch of Minghao's delicate fingers on his biceps.

"What is it baby?" Junhui answered, holding himself back from cooing at the younger's cuteness.

Minghao let out a whine, his entrance sucking on Junhui's cock even more desperately than before. Junhui let out a chuckle, hands stroking the younger's red locks.

"Of course baby," he said as he picked his pace up.

The night was still young, the dim moonlight peeking through the curtains in Minghao's room indicated so as more sounds filling the ambience of the room with sensuality and arousal thick in the air.

More low grunts and high pitched whines decorated the space with the moon as their only witness, the glow from the younger's skin was almost like magical, drowning Junhui deep into his depth.

A secret only the two knew.

* * *

"You two were being unbelievably loud last night."

"The room is sound proof," Junhui shrugged.

"Yeah, the walls not. Your _bed_ was being awfully loud."

"We just finished the tour and you two already fucking like cats in heat."

"And you're not with Mingyu?"

Junhui smirked when Wonwoo said nothing, he noticed the faint blush on the tip of his ears. The Chinese male brought his cup to his lips, sipping the warm and bitter liquid of coffee.

"Everyone is being awfully loud last night," Jeonghan came in, massaging his waist.

"Still a wonder how did this activity became our celebration right after the tour finished."

"We're young, there's so many youth inside us."

"Not asking for your opinion Cheol."

"I bet you didn't even complain hyung," Minghao said, hugging Junhui from behind.

"Well, would you?" Jeonghan squinted his eyes towards the younger male.

Minghao giggled, fixing the blanket over his body and rested his head on Junhui's broad back, loving the warmth his lover provided him with.

"You're literally glowing, just how many rounds huh?" Seungcheol grinned.

"Wasn't counting but I'm pretty much sure we went to bed around an hour ago," Junhui grinned.

"Fuck, I think you hold the longest record."

"Well, what can I say?"

"Nothing? It's just Minghao is being horny as usual."

"Not my fault that my boyfriend fucked me good," Minghao stuck his tongue out at Mingyu.

More people came to the dining room as time passed, chatting and sharing stories comfortably with each other. Minghao was now on Junhui's lap, curling himself into a ball with warm blanket around both Junhui and him.

He rested his head on Junhui's chest, listening to the older's steady heartbeats.

"Are you full?" He heard Junhui whispered.

"Mm," Minghao nodded.

"Thank you gēge," he said, looking up to give Junhui a peck on his cheek.

"Good, you milked me dry I don't think I have any left," Junhui joked.

"Can't help it, I was starving and you're so delicious," the younger hummed.

"Not at you two talking about sex as if it's dining activity."

"Not at you eavesdropping our conversation."

The other members laughed at Minghao's reply, some were teasing and others were having troubles breathing from laughing too much.

"Are you an Incubus or what?"

"Do you want me to be one? I could give you a head if you want," Minghao teased.

"Gross. Jun hyung please keep your boyfriend PG-13."

"Incubus and PG-13 doesn't go well together Seungkwan," Junhui laughed.

"Nevermind, why am I even talking to you two."

"There's nothing PG-13 about your relationship Jun," Seungcheol said.

"Aren't they the kinkiest out of all? Sex as dining activity? Biting kink? Pulling an all nighter? Fantasy roleplaying? Geez, what is the thing you two cannot do?" Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"Being PG-13?"

"That's because Minghao is addicted to roleplaying as an Incubus you dickhead."

"As if you're not addicted to roleplaying as a kitten either."

Again, more laughter filled the room, followed by clapping sounds and protests. Some were spilling each other's secrets, some other were busy complaining how vulgar it was for them to talk about early in the morning and others were enjoying their coffees in silence, watching as the chaos unfold before their eyes.

Junhui and Minghao exchanged a knowing glance, the younger giggled and snuggled closer to Junhui.

_A secret only the two shared._

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a comeback or something, I just went here to post this because I love a certain someone also this is not a Top!Hao sorry but I hope you'll like this one shot ALSO STOP HURTING MINWON 😤
> 
> [🐢]
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09)   
>  [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ruiyeahs)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs)


End file.
